User talk:Jademing
RE:Grammar Teams k "I should thank you. After all, it was you who taught me the purpose of all life...the purpose of life is to end." -Smith (talk) 19:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) btw FIRST "I should thank you. After all, it was you who taught me the purpose of all life...the purpose of life is to end." -Smith (talk) 19:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat :( OMG! I am so sorry :( I was away from my computer and by time I saw your message, you were gone ;( Please come back! Oh NVM it's too late for you, good night. May be I will catch you tomorrow in the chat. :D 06:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Zori Chathax Hey Jade, do you have any idea how I can get chathacks? I did it once on Creepypasta wiki over the summer but I forgot how to enable it... 00:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) srry if my earlier post wasn't meeting your standards. I usually don't edit and i have too many sperate wikis to edit and stuff; so i cant afford to have myself contacted everytime someone does a little something on this wiki. Also, as i reviewed the talk page beforehand; it seemed to be a good place to place my long comment as it meets the certain criteria that it seems to have applied. Anyhow, I don't know how the forem works so that was the best i could do. Srry if it was bad for you but i don't have enough time and effort to redo stuff seeing as i barely have time for this reply. When a guest makes an message on a talk page, I believe it is meant to stay for those who do have the time to comment on it before their next arrival. So chew on that please since I mean no offense to you ( 04:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC)) First weeks of marriage Hi Jade, as happy as any freshly wedded couples can be over the first few weeks.. x-P 04:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) About Vivi: Just re-watch the episodes at Drum :) Manywikis (talk) 22:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) hi jademing. im sorry for editing a page without formally introducing myself. im a fan of one piece. i would like to add what little knowledge could be added. so would saying if wether or not zoro will use kyutoryu in the trivia be a correct edit. Manywikis (talk) 22:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) hey jademing. WTF!? if theres anything worth deleting its the 'golden gorilla kick' technique on the gorilla puncher 13 page! Re:Chat *glomps* :D Editing yay~ And y u no on chat when I on chat ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) 18:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Cause I had to go to practice (._. ) I WAITED LONG ENOUGH. Anyways, I'll see you around sometimes~ 22:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know >_____________> 22:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Thank you. And I pretend not to have heard you're pregnant (THT) >__> 18:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey can you come on the chat? I need to discuss something with you. 22:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Team Cooperation Hey Jade, Bere and I were discussing about the chapter(/episode) update thing. We were talking about creating a cooperation of our teams, so that the chapter(/episode) update can go better. What we were thinking is a page where all the pages that could be updated is listed. Every Pirate/Marine can then work on the updated page. If the grammar is done, you strike through the page, if the reference team is done, it should be put in italics (only an example). This way we can work more organised on updating the chapters(/episodes). I had thought this would only be for our teams, since ours are the only ones that do the update checking like this. It can be called Update Alliance or something. If we come to an agreement, we can ask DP for approval or something. So, what do you think? 20:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ediding a picture. Hey,I uploaded HatchanManga.jpg but it was before I read so there are many mistakes. Can u delete it or tell me how to delete it by myself? Thank you. Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. Hater be hatin' http://i1352.photobucket.com/albums/q655/jademing4/hatersgonnahate_zps2e1c70d6.gif Haters gonna hate 16:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Haters gon hate some more 16:57, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Then if we go by that logic, MLP is just one huge porno, since no one is wearing clothes there :D 14:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Technically we're all naked under our clothes. 14:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Dear Daughter❤ Hello my dear Lil Fire Cracker~ ❤❤❤ Happy Valentines Day❤❤❤ 00:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Zori Shemaleming You've got the balls indeed :3 Hello, Hello. NOJIKO! That be all. :D 21:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC) KICK THT SeaTerror (talk) 22:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "Welcome" posts Well,I'm not sure if the bot can do it,but I'll ask sff anyway. 08:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bot That I am, but don't worry. I'm basically done for the day at least. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 10:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Tennantbell Twas lotsa funneh, and thanks for being the hundredth section in my talk page! Now I can archive. 05:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Help with the Wiki Is there anything that you would like me to help with? 14:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) y uuuuuuuuuuuuu y u ask Calu to make NeoXMDM badge? nuuuuuuuuu now I will also put MingXAura badge on my profile >:3 GET MARRIED ALREADY!!! 21:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ^ ^^ SeaTerror (talk) 21:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ^^^ 21:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC) v 21:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) make one that is nada x tht-- 21:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :D Hello my dear lil Firecracker ❤ I love you too my cutie Pie! http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/awwww_zps9303018f.gif So much love from my wiki family XOXO I understand we are all busy with our day to day lives, but I hope to see you on the chat when summer vac starts. :P http://i344.photobucket.com/albums/p354/JoleneSjodin/tervehdys/kiitos/thTYTagu8u-1.gif Loled at the gif with that fat cat dancing XDXDXD That's me when I get older! ;D 00:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Zori Aww...you are going be in China this summer too?! :( Oh well, I will try to stay up late so that I can visit you in the chat. :P Yes, I had a wonderful Bday! Thanks *Hugs* 01:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Zori what?Firebreather628 (talk) 18:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Achiving my talk page?Firebreather628 (talk) 19:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) re:That guy Okay, now he can't edit his talk page either. That ought to stop him for the week. 22:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Requesting bans Ok, i'll do that next time. Thanks for your advice. 15:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Not my fault your a slowpoke >_> 00:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well I have a slow computer, with lot's of tabs open, and i'm still quicker :P. Guess that still makes you a Slowpoke... :D 00:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well i'm glad you could mutli task then >_> What your doing is incredbile and very remarkable, your an insperation for people! Happy now ~_~? 00:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) What "greatness" would this be? 00:59, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: random message :P Hello dear daughter Jade, I think the message was from you. So sorry I missed you his afternoon. :( I came in real quick to leave a message and left so I didn't see your message until later on. At first I didn't know it was you but Calu said that it might be from you. Anyway, hope I can entertain you next time when you are bored, but seriously you need to stop going to those boring parties! :D *hugs* C ya 06:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Zori Hi Sir, I just edited J STARS VICTORY VS.Is it okay? Can you view it first befor judging? Smaflaf (talk) 18:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :jade's a girl-- 18:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Smaflaf (talk) 18:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) so okay with message.. i get it.ill just put some infos instead Re: Math(s) Homework No problem. I cheated my way through A-levels with that, it's only fair I pass it on. And why did you block pms from me on chat? 15:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Image renaming issue Hi Jademing, I noticed that this image's links were updated, but the image was not renamed. The file itself still needs to be renamed to match what the link was updated to. Also may I ask which button you used to rename that image? I assume it was "Rename and replace". Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 12:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :On this specific case, did you see the operation complete and load the image page? In the case of the "Rename and replace" button, the script relies on MediaWiki's native move method (that being Special:MovePage). The script does what it needs to, then submits the Special:MovePage form as if you clicked the "Rename" button yourself. What exactly happened after you clicked rename and replace button for this image? Also, next time would you mind throwing me the link to the image that took a really long time? When an image is used on a very large page it usually takes a little longer than normal to submit the changed page, but if it takes over a minute or two then there's probably something wrong. Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 00:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like the page Monkey D. Luffy/History is over 200KB in size. Depending on your internet connection, that may take much longer than other pages to submit. I'll take a look at it. If you have any further issues or things that are happening that you don't think should be happening, please drop me a talk page message. I don't know about problems to fix them unless someone tells me about them. I just happened to be looking through Recent Changes and noticed these. Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 00:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy Happy Happy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5TwT69i1lU What a wonderful word~! 16:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) UNBAN ME OR I'LL KICK A KITTEN. 17:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Aww...u so sweet :3 Thanku thanku little Firecracker, while you are at it just kick Nova and Staw's behind for me. :P So sorry I missed you again in the chat, it seemed like your PM was frozen the other day. :( Anyway, I've got to get back to work before I get kick on my behind. XD 20:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Zori wait a minute my first account is not loging me in, i stopped i using it a long time ago and i made this one please left the ban my old account is really not working again i stopped using it. ask XGlass he knows me.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 21:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) look at this please, i wrote this when i first made my account http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Silva-zoldyck please dont judge me like that, if i was a sockpuppet i wouldnt say it outloud like i did and did you ask XGlass he knows me from that wiki.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 22:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh my god AAAAWWWWHHHHH. JADE. UR SO CUTE LEMME SQUISH U. OK I'll pop in Chat once in a while ok :-) Whenever I feel like it :-) 15:27, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, no worries, we will meet again!! 19:43, September 14, 2013 (UTC) What? Are you kidding me? I replied to a PING. You said to stop and I stopped. This ban is NOT fair. 22:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol? I've seen people get banned for 2 hours for much worse. I responded, you warned me, and I STOPPED. Key difference there. Not my fault that I replied to something that was directed towards me, before a warning was issued. 22:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) First time offense at arguing is NOT equal to this. 22:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) You've never warned me for something like this. You've warned Asura, and Asura only. The point is me being dragged into it means the ban wasn't deserved at ALL. 3 days is better, but I still don't believe it to be fair at all, due to no prior warnings to myself. You still are not addressing the fact that people have been banned for 2 hours for much worse. 22:46, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The thing you're not getting is that those other bans ARE important to this argument because they were banned for bigger things, and got banned. Do I really need to dig up each one to show you? The only time you've warned me is TODAY, and I stopped the moment you did. So because I "know the rules", I deserve to be banned on a first offense? No way. You realize I was responding to 12th right? Did you even read the conversation before going wild and banning everybody to keep them silent? Scenario went down like this: Asura: Blahblah 12th: Blah Galaxy: ??, oh, just ignore that. Jade: Stop arguing guys. ... And no further comments from me after that. 23:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hypocritical much? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban 00:40, September 16, 2013 (UTC) a bit confused here look, i did nothing on the talk page worth kicking me for, i simply showed up and 12th supernova just came at me with galaxys inputs. look, this is all just a big misunderstanding here. i know galaxy and i dont share the same opinons or anything like that, but i said noting to him, he just picks at me! i mean for god's sake every time i type a message he corrects what minor errors there are! i know we don't say the nicest things to each other, but the whole situation is all mixed up. AsuraDrago 22:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Of Mods and Men I'm sorry if I was being argumentative beyond the normally acceptable limits. I don't regret what I said, and I have no problems with this ban. A wiki must be fair to all users. I do think Gal was dragged in a little against his will, but that's not for me to decide. 22:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I got kicked because you fired off on me. AsuraDrago 22:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I know. What's your point? 22:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ta Jade. I'll still be editing for the ban period. Who knows, maybe I'll actually get round to rewriting those chapter summaries. 22:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) my attitude? What your saying isn't true, at no point have i ever gone on the chat to pick on others to mock or ridicule them, that the oddest thing i've heard. I care for others opinions on all matters on the wiki, the only problem is galaxy as there are issues between us. But the other day was not my fault, we all saw 12th raging at me for no reason, while i was talking with Roronoa Zoro II over movies and youtube. quite frankly you have no reason to speak to me like that, your not entirely informed on my "relationship" with galaxy or how this all started. every time i go to edit or fix something, galaxy removes my edit just to get on my nerves, basically he's been picking on me for awhile. Constantly on the chat whenever i visit it galaxy will mock me and what i try to do on the wiki, call me names and basically trolls me. a lot of people know he picks at me, and we are the butt of jokes. at no point did you nor anyone offer help in any situation, ever. i've offered galaxy several times to talk out our differences and come to a truce, but usually galaxy replies with "lol nope" or a paragraph of "HAHAHA". i've tried taling with several people and nothing happened. you just ridiculed me and blocked me for no good reason when i wasen't the problem. and on top of that you accuse me of picking on others when only myself & galaxy are having issues? he's the whole reason i'm in this mess! he trys to ruin and mess up all i try to improve with on the wiki. for example: the SAD vat image was the manga image until i made the newer anime version to improve it. galaxy was the one to start the edit war over it. generally everyone else like the anime image while he still was against it simply because i was the one who made it. galaxy is infamous for starting manga vs anime debates. its not really about the anime vs manga images, galaxy is just plain awful to me. i'd like to settle things with him in peace, but he refuses to listen to reason. i'm not trying to cause any issues here, i'm trying to enjoy the comapny of other one piece fans while working on the articles, and its been a bumpy ride lately. AsuraDrago 05:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Bot edits hey jade, plz participate in this discussion when you have the time, your input would be very valued-- 21:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC)